


small and narrow

by textbookchoices



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Diarmuid and the Mute take shelter from the rain.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	small and narrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Diarmuid huddles under the Mute’s larger frame, trying to keep warm and dry in this small, narrow burrow. They barely fit, but Diarmuid is grateful for the small space as just an excuse to curl in close to the Mute and share in his warmth.

It’s a comfort, a boon God has graced him with. Diarmuid will pray, and take what the Lord offers, and if that is the Mute’s warmth, well, even if he were one to complain, he wouldn’t.

The Mute being there with him, alive and hale again, is more than enough to battle any discomfort Diarmuid could have.


End file.
